


Never Simple

by Merfilly



Series: Of Queens and Kings [6]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having found Jareth...things get worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Simple

Of course it could not be easy. Magical compass straight to the captured elf-lord and home was just too much to ask.

Toby tried to keep his glares to a minimum for the sake of not offending Jareth past the point of an alliance to get themselves out of the Challenge they had been cast into.

"You handle the riddles, I'll deal with the Iron," Toby offered, too far aggrieved by it all to protest how far reality had slipped.

"And who handles the ogre?" Jareth pointedly asked.

"I'll just have to hope he's a relative of Shrek," Toby snapped.


End file.
